


man! i feel like a woman

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, idk what to tag this as i'll add more as it goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Changbin wakes up as a girl. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 47
Kudos: 129





	1. woke up like this

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't really know why i am writing this honestly
> 
> but hey, i'm sure changbin would make a pretty girl!

The mid-morning sunlight was streaming into the bedroom of the rented beach house and was waking Changbin up from a restful night’s sleep. They were going to be in Australia for another two weeks, a welcome vacation after they had wrapped up the tour two days ago, and Changbin stretched his limbs out lazily, feeling a bit like a cat napping in a sunwarmed spot.

He wanted to get up, he really did. But he was comfortable and his eyes closed again before he ever really fully woke up.

Half an hour later, Chan and Minho were making pancakes for breakfast with Felix’s help, while Seungmin and Hyunjin were setting the table out on the terrace. There was a sea breeze blowing and they struggled to open the big umbrella to shield them from the sun. Jisung joined them to help even though Seungmin said that Jisung was so light, the breeze would blow him away before the umbrella would go flying, and they eventually managed to secure it.

Jeongin left the bathroom at the same time as Changbin’s room’s door flew open and Jeongin stared with wide eyes.

“Uh, good morning”, he quickly mumbled before joining Chan, Minho and Felix in the kitchen. “Guys, did Changbin pick up a girl last night?”

Minho snorted. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jeongin tugged lightly on his shirt and gestured towards the definitely female person currently making her way to the bathroom.

“What the fuck?”

Before they were even able to utter another word, a scream came from the bathroom.

Within a second, all seven members gathered there, the girl standing in the doorway with a shocked expression.

“I have boobs!”

“Okay, again. What’s your name?” Hyunjin was about to lose his patience with this girl.

“I told you, dumbass. It’s me, Changbin.” The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest angrily, then her eyes widened and she lowered her arms again.

“Look, I think you are a bit confused-”

“I’m not confused, I’m a fucking woman!”

The members exchanged a worried glance. She did bear a striking resemblance to Changbin, the facial features just a bit more feminine than his, but this was just a stretch.

“Did Changbin put you up to this? Is he trying to play a prank on us? Where is he?”, Felix asked with a soft voice, trying to diffuse the situation a bit.

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep sigh. “Fine, you don’t believe me.” She looked up and pointed to each of the members as she rattled off the rest of her speech at twice the normal human talking speed. “Chan, you broke Minho’s favorite mug, I know that because I was there. Minho, you ate Jisung’s last kit kat and blamed it on Jeongin because you thought Jisung wouldn’t get angry at him. Hyunjin, you have a folder full of pictures of Seungmin’s right eye for some reason on your computer. Felix, you cried on my shoulder after you watched Hercules the other day. And Seungmin you forgot to feed one of Minho’s cats last time he asked you to cat sit and then asked me to go there and do it instead. I have no dirty laundry to air for Jeongin because he’s my favorite.”

The members just stared at her for a moment with their mouths open before they interrupted into a yelling mess, scolding each other for the things the girl had accused them of.

“Stop it!” Changbin’s screaming made them all shut up. “Can we focus on my problem for a moment please?!”

Changbin was doing his very best to keep calming even though he suddenly had tits, no dick and was even shorter than he already was.

“Okay, let’s say you’re really Changbin-”, Chan started.

“No ‘let’s say’. It is me. And we need to fix this!”

“How did this even happen?” Chan furrowed his brows in thought. “You just what? Woke up like this?” He heard Hyunjin mutter  _ ‘We flawless’ _ under his breath but ignored it.

Changbin groaned. “Yes. I don’t know what happened either, I just realized that something was wrong when I went to the bathroom.”

There was a very awkward silence in the room and Minho cleared his throat. “Ooookay. What did you do before you went to sleep?”

Felix, who was currently sharing a room in the rented house with Changbin, piped up. “We watched this video on youtube about this woman who…” He trailed off and both him and Changbin exchanged a panicked look. “This woman who said she spontaneously turned into a guy once as a teenager.”

Changbin hopped up excitedly but stopped as soon as he felt his newly gained breasts jiggle. A blush crept across his face. “That must be it! But why did this happen only to me and now Felix?”

Felix shrugged. “I don’t know, but the lady said that she turned into a guy for five days right? So maybe whatever happened to you will go away again.”

“But what if it doesn’t?!” Changbin was done keeping calm. “What if I stay like this?”

Chan put a hand on Changbin’s shoulder to help him relax. “Alright. Let’s just go along with whatever is happening here right now. Felix, send me that video, I’ll try to find out more about this. Hyunjin and Minho, you guys go make-” He paused and his eyes widened in shock. “Breakfast!”

The pancakes were so burnt they could have used them as coal to start a barbeque so they all decided to just take a trip to the shopping center down the street and get food there. Besides, Changbin needed some clothes anyway, though everyone seemed more awkward than helpful when he mentioned he needed ‘something to contain the breasticles’.

“Please stop calling them ‘breasticles’”, Seungmin whined on their way to the shopping center.

It was getting pretty hot under the sun and Changbin kept complaining that he was too hot in the oversized hoodie he was wearing to hide the aforementioned, uncontained, breasticles.

When they reached the little mall, they decided to split up with Jeongin, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jisung wandering off to get food for everyone and the others hitting the clothing stores. They promised to meet up in the food court and went their ways.

They ran into the first issue when Changbin explained he needed a bra and preferably different underwear.

“Go get them then, we will meet you at the t-shirts.” Chan made a beeline for the men’s section, dragging Felix after him. Which left Minho to awkwardly stand a few feet away from the women’s underwear.

“Uhm…” Minho gestured vaguely at the clothes. “Yeah. You go, uh, look. I will go with Chan and Felix.” He was about to walk off when Changbin’s hand grabbed him by the wrist.

Changbin couldn’t look Minho in the eyes. “I don’t know what to get.”

Minho ripped his hand free. “Well, I don’t know either. Just get something that… you know. Fits.”

Changbin was sure his face was about as red as the tips of Minho’s ears.

Before either of them said another word, a middle aged shop assistant joined them with a friendly smile. “Hello! What can I help you with?”

“He-” Minho was interrupted by Changbin ramming his elbow in his side. “She needs, uh, a bra.”

The shop assistant smiled sweetly at Changbin. “Oh, no worries! We have a great sale at the moment, if you would like to come with me here.”

She guided Changbin further into the underwear section. “Your boyfriend can come too!” She turned to motion for Minho to come over.

“Oh no, it’s fine”, Minho quickly waved off and escaped to find Chan and Felix.

Changbin was left behind, the shop assistant holding out a few different bras. “So, which style were you looking for?”

It took about forty minutes for Changbin to meet up with Chan, Felix and Minho at the women’s shirts.

“I got the, uhm… bras and uh a bikini”, Changbin announced quietly and noticed that Minho was still just as red as Changbin was. Trying on a truckload of different styles, sizes and versions of bras made him feel exhausted and his blush had eventually just turned into a flushed face from the contortions he had to go through to close the bras around his torso.

Felix helpfully held up some t-shirts and shorts they had picked up. “We guessed your size, do you want to try them on or just go?”

Changbin grabbed the clothes without another word and marched off to the cashier.

When they left the store, Felix shot him a look. “Why are you so red? Are you getting a heat stroke from the hoodie?”

“You should put on the clothes we bought and then we will meet up with the others”, Chan suggested as they headed towards the restrooms.

Changbin almost went into the Men’s instinctively before Felix helpfully pushed him towards the Women’s at the last moment. 

Once he had locked the stall behind him, Changbin sank down on the toilet seat cover and let out a deep sigh. He really fucking hoped that he would just magically turn back into himself. His back hurt from walking hunched over to not have his boobs stick out too much and he cursed fashion designers everywhere as soon as he tried to get into the clothes they bought.

The others had guessed the sizes pretty well, though the tops were all fitted in a way guy’s shirts weren’t and the shorts they had chosen were just that, shorts. 

Extremely short shorts. 

As he put them on, he kept trying to drag them down a bit further for fear of having his ass exposed at any moment, but they seemed to fit well. He stuffed the hoodie into the shopping bag and left the stall to look at the mirror above the sinks.

Okay, so maybe he looked pretty good as a woman. He turned around a few times to see himself from different angles and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. He wondered how it was able to grow so much just overnight, but then reminded himself that he also grew (and lost) other body parts overnight and decided not to question it.

The reaction he got from Chan, Minho and Felix when he left the restrooms was shocking.

Chan’s eyes widened and he let out a whistle, while Felix let out a happy laugh.

“I knew it would fit!”

Minho on the other hand just stared at him, mouth slightly open and Changbin felt insecure under his intense gaze.

“Do I look okay? I don’t look weird, do I?”

“You look hot.” Chan and Felix whipped their heads around to look at Minho, who quickly tried to correct himself. “I mean, you look pretty. Normal.”

Changbin felt his cheeks redden again but chuckled to lighten the atmosphere. “Okay, good. Can we go to the food court now? I’m fucking hungry.”

Minho seemed to have choked on his spit and coughed to cover it up. “Yeah, let’s go, I’m starving.”

He walked a good meter ahead of them and to Changbin it almost seemed like he was running while Chan and Felix trailed behind the two, having a hushed conversation.

Jisung dropped his burger back onto the food tray when he saw them arrive at the food court.

“What the fuck!” He pointed at Changbin. “You look great!”

Hyunjin eyed the outfit for a moment. “Who picked these out? Why does he have so much cleavage?”

Seungmin nudged him from the side. “Maybe we should stop referring to  _ her  _ as a  _ he  _ in public…”

Changbin sat down across from Jisung who was trying to fit all the topics back onto his burger. He adjusted the hemline of the shirt to give his breasts less of a spotlight and his eyes darted over to Minho for a moment who had sat down next to Jeongin. Jeongin was currently covering his eyes and Minho was again just staring at Changbin.

“Stop looking at the breas-” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Seungmin slapped the table. “If you say breasticles one more time!”

Changbin rolled his eyes and stole a fry off Hyunjin’s tray. “We should probably come up with a story as to why I’m hanging around with you guys, no?”

Hyunjin snorted and swatted Changbin’s hand as he tried to grab some more fries. “You think Dispatch has a subsidiary in Australia?”

Changbin pouted at him and started taking fries off of Jisung’s tray instead. “No, but people could recognize you.”

Chan nodded. “He- She’s right. Let’s just say you’re uh… Jisung’s cousin. Kimberly.”

Changbin wrinkled his nose. “Kimberly? Really?”

“Oh, you could star in a Korean remake of Keeping Up With The Kardashians!”, Jisung added.

“Okay, that’s a no from me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my friends~
> 
> first off i would like to say in regards to some comments on the last chapter that i do not mean to offend or insult anyone. in no way, shape or form was this intended to be transphobic or hurtful. as mentioned, the characters' use of pronouns is not due to changbin changing his pronounce willingly he's still very much a dude who just happens to be a chick for a bit.   
> anyway, i'm not super well educated on this topic as i simply have other things to worry about tbh but i support all non binary, trans and what have you out there - live and let live, you do you.
> 
> unrelated but my hamster died today, making this the second loss i experienced this month so i'm a bit down in the dumps and might not post anything tomorrow (but maybe i will, idk yet)
> 
> without further ado, pls enjoy

They had postponed the naming ceremony for Changbin for when they really needed it and decided to hit the beach after a quick stop back at the beach house after the mall.

As they sat down in the sand, Changbin got nervous and started to fidget.

“Something wrong?” Felix looked worried as he took off his shirt. Chan was already halfway in the water, quickly followed by Jeongin.

This wasn’t a big deal. His members had seen him without clothes.  _ Yes, but you were a guy then, _ Changbin’s brain replied, not really easing his worries.

As if Felix had read his mind, he gave Changbin a warm smile. “Don’t worry about it. No one’s gonna say anything. Just a normal day at the beach.”

Hyunjin and Seungmin had joined Chan and Jeongin, slowly wading into the ocean while Jisung, Minho and Felix were waiting on Changbin.

Changbin let out a sigh. “Fine. Don’t laugh.”

He stripped down to the bikini he had squeezed into earlier and Jisung let out a  _ whoa  _ under his breath. Felix glared at him before smiling back at Changbin. “Okay, let’s go.”

Changbin looked over to Minho, who was shamelessly eyeing him up and down. He made a face at him. “Stop staring at me like I’m a freak!”

Minho seemed to regain a stoic expression. “I’m not.”

Changbin got up quickly, trying to disappear into the water as quickly as possible to not have anyone look at him for too long.

Once everyone was in the water and Hyunjin had almost drowned Jisung twice, Changbin could feel himself relax a bit more. He couldn’t swim, so he stayed in the shallow part, Felix near him trying to cheer him up by doing handstands underwater.

An issue that Changbin had never even thought about, was that his chest constantly kept trying to float to the top of the water, so he was mostly just busy trying to keep them under the surface. This was what he was preoccupied with when a crashing wave knocked Felix over from his handstand, effectively making him pull Changbin’s legs out from under him. 

For a moment, Changbin panicked and the drag of the wave receding, pulled him out to where he couldn’t stand anymore. His head shot up from the water as he sputtered and he immediately felt two arms grabbing him around the waist.

He turned his head to see Minho holding him, swimming him back to the shallow parts.

“Thanks, I thought I was gonna drown,” Changbin gasped out.

Minho’s ears were red again and Changbin was beginning he had gotten a sunburn as Minho let go of him, his hands dragging across his waist for a moment until they left him.

“Just be careful. And fix your… uhm, top”, Minho grunted out and swam off again.

Changbin’s eyes immediately looked down to see that the wave had partly exposed one of his boobs and he fixed it as fast as he could, embarrassment rising in him.

For a while, Changbin was just sitting in the sand, letting the water swirl around him, watching his friends swim and play around in the sea.

Eventually, they all came back to the shore to go back to their back on the beach and grab some drinks. Unfortunately for Changbin, he had missed the right timing and was the last one to get out of the water, as everyone was already sitting down again.

He walked towards them to find Hyunjin, Jisung and Minho throwing him looks.

“You are- glistening”, Jisung choked out. “I think I’m having a heat stroke, why is he- she pretty? This is weird.”

Felix rolled his eyes at him. “Stop objectifying her.”

Hyunjin threw a bottle of water at Jisung before opening one for himself. “He’s right, but yeah. It is weird.”

Changbin felt himself blushing again. Minho didn’t seem to catch the others’ conversation at all and just kept staring at a wet Changbin falling down onto the beach towel next to Felix, water dripping from his hair down his neck and chest.

Felix handed him a bottle and a towel to dry off, which Changbin promptly used to cover his chest and stomach. “You guys gotta stop. You have no idea how weird it feels to  _ me _ .”

When the sun started to slowly make its descent down towards the horizon, they decided to go back to the beach house. Chan had promised to throw a barbeque for them and after picking up food and drinks, Changbin found himself in his room.

Felix had been kind enough to wait outside the door as Changbin changed his clothes and knocked softly five minutes later.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, you can.”

Felix entered the room and plopped down on his bed. “So Chan and I looked up some stuff about the lady from the video. She didn’t have any proof for anything so everyone thinks she just made it up but she insists it really happened and that she spent five days as a man.” He looked over at Changbin. “She said she turned back after she realized she was attracted to women and told her boyfriend she wanted to break up, but you don’t have a girlfriend to break up with so I guess that’ll be hard.”

“I’m also not straight so I don’t have this issue to begin with.”

“Good point.”

Changbin lied back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I just wish we could pretend nothing’s wrong and maybe I’ll just wake up as normal Changbin again tomorrow.”

Felix turned on his side to prop his head up with his hand and look at Changbin. “Don’t worry about it. I told Jisung to get himself under control and I think he’s gotten over the shock now.”

Jisung wasn’t really the one Changbin had meant, but he didn’t correct Felix.

Chan and Hyunjin were manning the grill when Felix and Changbin joined the others out on the terrace a while later.

Jisung was stuffing his mouth with bread while trying to play some card game with Seungmin and Jeongin and Minho had declared himself the barkeeper of the evening.

He brought Felix and Changbin a beer, popping one of the bottles open and handing it over to Changbin.

He disappeared inside again to get himself one too and Felix frowned at Changbin’s bottle.

“Hey, why’d he only open yours?!”

They spent the rest of the night eating, drinking and playing some drinking games Chan had downloaded on his phone. Both Hyunjin and Seungmin had emptied an entire bottle of some bright neon pink fruity cocktail that they had claimed ‘didn’t even taste like alcohol’ and were extremely tipsy, while Chan and Jisung were trying to find a song that Felix couldn’t remember the name of. They eventually just ended up shuffling all the songs on Chan’s phone at an increasingly deafening volume while Felix laughed his ass off.

Jeongin was amused by their antics and seemed to still be completely sober even though Changbin had witnessed him shotgunning at least two beers within a twenty minute window.

To escape a horrendous version of Call Me Maybe courtesy of Chan and Jisung, Changbin joined Minho in the kitchen to grab some water for everyone.

Minho was definitely not sober but neither was Changbin, though he hadn’t realized how drunk they really were until the both bumped into the same chair in the kitchen.

“Be careful”, Minho mumbled and grabbed Changbin by the arm to steady him. There was a strange look on his face as Changbin’s eyes made contact with his.

“Sorry”, he answered and went to gather some glasses. He reached up to get the last two, but they were stuck in the back of the overhead cabinet and Changbin couldn’t reach them, balancing unsteadily on the tips of his toes.

Changbin froze when Minho came up behind him, one hand holding onto his waist as he reached over Changbin to grab the last two glasses.

He didn’t know whether it was the booze or just the proximity or if he suddenly had different hormones in addition to his physical condition, but as Minho lowered his hand with the glasses, Changbin turned around, staring up at Minho.

Minho’s other hand was still on his waist and Minho’s face was flushed, probably from being drunk.

“Thanks”, Changbin breathed out. For a moment it seemed like Minho was about to say something, but then he slowly leaned down, bringing his face closer to Changbin’s.

“Fuck!” Felix rushed into the kitchen and the sound made Changbin and Minho push away from each other. “Guys we need kitchen towels, Hyunjin spilled the vodka!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all~
> 
> minho is a simp.   
> that's it. that's the chapter.

The next morning should have been awkward, but it wasn’t. Seungmin and Hyunjin were still sleeping off a hangover around noon while Chan and Minho were cleaning up the stuff they had left behind on the terrace the night before.

Changbin wasn’t sure if he should bring up what happened with Minho, but nothing really happened so he just decided to ignore it. Felix, Jisung and Jeongin were flipping through tv channels when Changbin joined them in the living room.

Changbin wondered if Felix had seen him and Minho in the kitchen, or more precisely, what exactly he had seen, but Felix didn’t seem off or like he wanted to say anything. Business as usual then.

When Minho and Chan joined them, they made casual conversation and suggested hitting the beach once Seungmin and Hyunjin were back in the land of the living again.

While Seungmin and Hyunjin got ready, Minho, Chan and Changbin went on a grocery run to get snacks and drinks for the beach. 

Chan was currently searching hard for his favorite childhood snacks, while Changbin was struggling to carry the two rapidly filling shopping baskets. Minho put some packages of chips in them and quickly grabbed them from Changbin’s arms.

Changbin was caught off guard and yielded them to him.

“Let me carry those for you.”

Changbin gave him a look. “I can carry them myself!”

Minho ignored him as he motioned for Changbin to pick up some oranges. “You can carry those if you want.”

“Excuse me, I’m an independent woma-”

Minho walked off towards the drink aisle and left Changbin with the fruits.

A few minutes later, they all found themselves picking up the shopping bags at the cashier, Minho swiftly taking the bags Changbin was about to pick up.

Changbin was about to complain again when Chan ushered them out of the store, Minho holding the door open for them.

“Ladies first.” Changbin expected to see Minho looking at him with a shit eating grin but all he got was a genuine smile. He felt himself blush at the simple gesture but walked on anyway.

As they made their way back to the beach house, Chan kept nagging Minho. “Why are you only carrying Changbin’s? Why can’t you carry mine?”

Minho rolled his eyes at him but didn’t reply. Changbin thought it was nice that Minho was treating him like a lady but it made him a bit uncomfortable. Was this because of what happened yesterday? He glanced over to see Minho and Chan race each other to the front door and pushed the thought from his mind again, breaking into a sprint after them.

Minho and Chan stuffed beach equipment, food and drinks into bags as Changbin went to change into the bikini or, as he called it, ‘devil’s garment’.

At the mention of it, Minho’s thoughts drifted back to the image of a dripping Changbin walking towards him on the beach yesterday and he felt his face heat up. This was not the first time he was thinking of Changbin in that way, since he had turned into a woman. It was weird and Minho was embarrassed by it - it felt wrong to him somehow.

Either way, his attraction was probably just because Changbin objectively speaking made a very pretty woman. Nevertheless, he had to get a grip on himself.

Everyone was settled down on the beach towels, having just gotten out of the water, when Jeongin exclaimed that he absolutely desperately needed ice cream right now and that his life depended on it.

Through rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that Jisung and Changbin would go to the little kiosk at the beach to get some. They were not exactly happy about it, especially once they saw how long the line was.

“God, we’re gonna tan into a crisp while waiting in line”, Jisung grumbled.

Thankfully the line moved pretty quickly and before long, there were only four guys in front of them. One of them turned around and winked at Changbin.

“Hey, pretty lady!” The guy seemed to be pretty drunk already. “You come here often?”

Changbin raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t answer.

“C’mon, girl. Do you wanna come with us for a drink? We got a full cooler.”

Jisung was about to tell the dude to leave Changbin alone but was cut off before he could get a word out.

“No, thank you.” Changbin stepped forward to the kiosk and assumed the guys would leave now since they had paid, but they just stood there watching him and Jisung.

“You don’t have to be scared of us, we’re nice guys, really.”

Changbin let out a sigh while Jisung was paying for the ice creams. “I said, no. Thank you for the offer, I’m not interested.”

He grabbed half of the ice creams and gestured for Jisung to walk back to the others, leaving the guys behind.

Jisung was distributing the last two ice creams as Changbin started eating his own, telling the members about what had happened.

“They were being creepy.” He made a face. “It’s good Changbin didn’t go alone, what if they had dragged him off to some secluded-”

Minho had tensed up next to him. “Who the fuck do they think they are?”

Something squeezed tightly in Changbin’s chest as he stared at Minho’s angry expression. He let out a weak laugh to lighten the mood. “Ah, it’s whatever. I told them I’m not interested, it’s okay.”

After they had finished their ice cream, they went back to splash in the water for a bit, with only Changbin and Felix remaining on the beach towels.

Felix was about to doze off in the sand and Changbin was watching some videos on his phone, when a shadow suddenly blocked the sunlight on him.

“Hi!” Changbin turned around to see one of the guys from earlier standing in front of him. “I was just wondering, would you maybe like to go out with me later? Like on a date?”

This was the exact moment, the rest of the members returned back to the beach towels, having seen the guy approach Felix and Changbin from the sea.

Changbin sighed loudly before he replied. “As I said before, I’m not interested. Again, thank you for the offer though.”

“Is there a problem here?” Minho stopped next to Changbin, staring down the guy.

The guy looked around the group with a confused face. “Oh, so you already have seven guys. You’re a bit too busy to go out with me then, I see.”

Changbin couldn’t believe what he heard. “Excuse me?”

The guy laughed obnoxiously and shrugged. “The pretty girls are always easy.”

Minho rushed forward so quickly, he almost tripped over Changbin, who was sitting between him and the guy. 

He grabbed the guy’s t-shirt and growled, “Watch your mouth, asshole! She said she’s not fucking interested, so fuck off.”

The guy smirked at him, freeing himself from Minho’s grip and addressing Changbin again. “Oh no, did I make your little boyfriend angry, bitch?”

Thankfully Chan and Hyunjin were at Minho’s sides, holding him back because Minho was about to throw punches at the guy.

The dude muttered something about crazy bitches as he walked away from them, kicking over one of their bags for good measure.

“Whoa, Minho. Calm down, okay? He’s an asshole but you can’t just go around punching people”, Chan clapped Minho on the back a few times to stop him from running after the guy.

Changbin was pretty sure his face was red by how hot it felt. Something about Minho standing up for him and defending him from some douchebag made him feel flushed and giddy and he mentally slapped himself to stop being like this.

A few minutes later, Minho had fortunately calmed down again and everyone was sitting around in silence, not really sure what to say about the whole situation.

“Excuse me…” Two blonde girls walked over to them with a shy smile. “Holy shit, it’s really you. You’re Stray Kids, right?”

Chan gave them a wave. “We are!”

“That’s so cool, oh my god. We’re so sorry to bother you, we just saw that guy bother you from over there-” One of the girls pointed at two beach towels a little further away. “Sorry, could we please take a picture with you guys?”

The other girl seemed confused as she looked around the group. “Oh, Changbin is not with you guys?”

Felix cleared his throat before anyone could say a wrong word. “He’s feeling a bit under the weather, so we brought a friend along as a substitute.”

The girl looked worried. “Oh no, I hope he feels better soon!”

They took a group picture and Changbin hoped that his blush had faded away by now, when Minho put an arm around his shoulders, posing for the camera, pulling Changbin a bit closer to himself.

When the group settled around the tv at night, Chan kicked Minho lightly with his foot, holding his phone up so that the others could take a look.

“I think we have a problem.”

The page Chan was showing them was some kpop gossip website, a picture of Minho arguing with the guy and the selfie the girls had taken posted below a bold headline.

**_Stray Kids enjoy beach vacation - Lee Know’s secret girlfriend?_ **

“What the fuck?” Felix grabbed the phone from him. “It says they got the pictures from a fan’s instagram account… shit.”

Changbin felt his heart beat in his ears. He risked a look over at Minho who just sat there with a blank expression. Their eyes met for a split second before Minho looked away and leaned back onto the couch.

“So what, it’s just gossip.”

Chan frowned at him. “Don’t be like that. I’ll call the company and see what we should do.”

“Whatever.” Minho turned his attention back to the tv but Changbin saw him nervously bite his lip.

Chan left the room to call their manager while Jisung shoved popcorn in his mouth, deep in thought. “Our first dating scandal and it’s between our own group members. Wild.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya i decided to end this shit anyway lol i woke up today and chose unpredictability and yall have to deal with me
> 
> theres only one short part after this one but enjoy (as much as u can i guess, sorry for being a politically incorrect dumbass again :( )

After Chan’s call with their manager, it was decided that they would go on vlive the next day and just talk about their vacation. Their manager had apparently suspected that Chan was on some kind of drugs when he had told him that Changbin had spontaneously undergone his transformation overnight, but eventually Chan was able to reassure him that Changbin should be fine within the next few days and they could still think about what to do if he wasn’t later.

Their goal was to keep any mentions of the rumor to a minimum while the company was preparing a statement for the press. Their manager had agreed that the cousin story was the best option to go with, so if any questions came up they should just run with that.

Changbin was sitting near the door as he watched the members go on vlive the next morning, making sure he was behind the camera and couldn’t be seen.

There were a number of commenters asking about why Changbin wasn’t with the others for the stream and Chan explained again that Changbin wasn’t feeling well at the moment.

After a few minutes is when the comments turned on to the topic of Minho’s supposed girlfriend.

Jisung piped up, stopping his tickle attack on Felix for a moment. “Ah, I know you are all curious about the girl that was seen with us. She is my cousin who studies in Australia, so we met up with her.”

Changbin’s eyes were fixed on the comments.

_ she is so pretty TT _

_ is jisungs cousin dating lino??? _

Minho cleared his throat. Changbin looked over to him, he seemed nervous.

“No, she is not my girlfriend…” The words didn’t sound very convincing to Changbin.

_ I ship them  _ _ ❤ _

_ Lee know is mine :( _

Thankfully, most people in the comments then started asking about when the next comeback would be and whether they would come to Brazil next. Changbin let out a sigh of relief.

_ can jisungs cousin come on vlive too _

_ Please come to italy!! _

_ yes we want minho and jisungs cousin in a vlive _

_ i hope they get togetherrrr _

_ felix looks so pretty today :D _

Minho had read the same comments as Changbin and they both made eye contact for a moment. A blush spread across Minho’s cheeks and he quickly looked away.

The live was a mild success on damage control and they agreed to take a trip to the zoo in the evening. Jisung, Hyunjin and Minho had gotten into one of the two ubers outside the house, with Felix, Chan and Seungmin in the other car. As Changbin locked up the house behind him, Jeongin was about to enter the second car, but Changbin quickly sprinted ahead of him to take the last spot next to Felix.

He had decided to just keep his distance to Minho to avoid any further misunderstandings and ignored the look Jeongin threw him.

Once they had gotten out at the zoo, Minho was at Changbin’s side immediately, guiding Changbin through the entrance with a hand on his waist and Changbin quickly picked up his pace to put some distance between them, falling into step with an excited Jisung at the front.

“I can’t wait to see my friends!” Jisung stopped at the map of the zoo and looked over it for a moment, trying to figure out where they kept the quokkas.

“Does anyone wanna go to the sealife area with me first?”, Hyunjin whined. Felix and Chan decided to follow him with Changbin joining their group while Jisung, Jeongin, Seungmin and Minho walked off in the other direction. Minho’s face fell when Changbin joined the other group, but he quickly turned to trail after the others.

“Why can’t we all just go together?” He kicked one of the pebbles on the ground. “Why are we splitting up and then meeting up in an hour? We can just go to the sealife area first and see the quokkas after.”

“Stop whining, I need to be reunited with my family!”

Minho hadn’t realized he had been pouting until Jeongin nudged him in the side while Jisung and Seungmin took pictures with the quokkas.

“You okay? Why are you so down?”

“I’m fine.” No, he wasn’t. Why was Changbin ignoring him? Changbin hadn’t said a single word to him since the vlive earlier that day. It made him feel nauseous.

“Sure you are.” Jeongin realized he wouldn’t get anything out of him and joined Jisung and Seungmin. Minho watched them for a bit, his thoughts still stuck on Changbin. Why was he so bothered by Changbin not talking with him? It’s not like they’d had a fight or anything, and Changbin didn’t seem angry. So why did it bother him?

He missed the constant stream of chatter Changbin brought along with him and the loud laughter. This was stupid, it’s not like Changbin had disappeared forever, he just hadn’t talked with him today.

The realization came to him just as he watched Jisung make kissy faces at two of the small quokkas. He wasn’t missing girl-Changbin. He wasn’t even thinking about girl-Changbin.

“Minho, take one with us!” Jisung waved at him to join them for a picture and Minho pushed his Changbin-centric thoughts to the back of his mind for now.

Hyunjin made a face as he tried to dry his shirt with some tissues Felix had fished out of his pocket. “Why did it have to splash me?”

“It’s a dolphin. Splashing is what they do”, Chan shrugged. He had bought the four of them slushies and they were currently en route to meet up with the others.

Once they met up, they toured the rest of the zoo together and Changbin was mostly just busy trying to escape Minho, who kept trying to walk with him and put an arm around him.

He eventually just pulled him aside a bit to make him stop walking and whispered, “Stop that. What if someone sees us?”

Minho raised an eyebrow at him. “Sees us doing what? I’m just walking with you.”

The fact that Minho didn’t seem to care about the rumor at all made Changbin annoyed. “What about the whole dating rumor thing?”

Minho just shrugged and started walking again, dragging Changbin by the wrist with him.

Changbin’s heart did a weird somersault in his chest and for a moment he felt like he was looking at those stupid couple pictures on the internet, with a guy walking in front of a girl holding her hand, but it was Minho walking, the setting sun illuminating his silhouette, and Changbin’s palms felt sweaty.

When they got back to the house, Changbin excused himself to go to sleep early, the other members looking at him with surprised faces. As he slid under his blanket, he thought back on Minho at the zoo and he let out a groan before rolling over and drifting off into a restless sleep.

Once again, Changbin had woken up still transformed and the rest of the members were beginning to get a bit nervous that this was going to be a permanent condition.

“Look, the lady said it took five days for her, right? So he has like two days left”, Felix said with a hopeful voice as they ate breakfast. “Let’s just not worry about it right now. Should we hit the amusement park today?”

Everyone was immediately on board with the idea, which is how they found themselves walking through the entrance of the park just after lunch. It was a weekday, so there weren’t that many people at the park. This meant, they wouldn’t have to wait in line for ages to get on the rides, which Chan was very excited about.

“I want to ride every single one”, he breathed out with big eyes as he checked the flyer with the map of the park.

Thirty minutes later, Chan had a very different statement to make. “If I go on one more rollercoaster I will throw up on all of you.”

Felix threw an arm around him with a concerned face. “Maybe you shouldn’t have gone on the Death Defire twice in a row…”

“What the fuck kinda name is that anyway?” Hyunjin wrinkled his nose at the pun.

Changbin ran up to the next rollercoaster. “I want to try that one! Who wants to go with me?”

The other members eyed the multiple loops. It wasn’t an extremely tall or scary one, but the loops were intimidating.

Chan let out a gag and turned away from the attraction, Felix stroking his back.

“I’ll go with you.” Minho already started walking towards the entrance of the ride as he said it.

Changbin’s eyebrows rose up as he turned to the others. “I thought he didn’t like rollercoasters?”

The others just shrugged and turned their attention to Chan as more gagging sounds came out of his mouth.

“You coming?”, Minho called out to Changbin from the entrance.

Changbin was at his side in an instant and as they sat down in the front seats, his heart sank a bit. “Maybe this was a bad idea…”

Minho grabbed his hand tightly and Changbin’s  _ heart  _ did a loop for a moment. He looked over to see Minho smiling at him with closed eyes, still not letting go of his hand.

“It’ll be fine.”

The ride was much scarier and faster than either of them had expected and Minho’s hand held Changbin’s in an iron grip. He tried hard not to let it show too much but Minho looked terrified.

It made Changbin giddy for some reason and he just squeezed Minho’s hand back and they both screamed as they looped around.

Once they got off the rollercoaster, they walked towards their friends with shaky legs.

“Guys, I think we need to take a little breather. Chan’s face is looking a bit green”, Jisung informed them and they decided to visit the food stand section of the park so they could all sit down and get some food into them.

Right next to the food stands, a giant ferris wheel was spinning slowly and Minho eyed it warily.

Changbin didn’t know why, but the adrenaline rush from the roller coasters made him feel brave. 

“I’m gonna go on the ferris wheel.”

Since everyone except for Jisung, Minho and him had their mouths full of churros, hot dogs or burgers at the moment, he didn’t get a great reception.

“Like, right now?”, Seungmin mumbled around a churro.

Changbin nodded. “Anyone wanna join me?”

Minho sighed and got up before anyone had time to even react to Changbin’s question. “Let’s go then.”

The others exchanged a quick glance.

Jisung cleared his throat. “Uhm…. you do remember that you’re scared of heights, right?”

Minho shrugged, but his ears were turning a dark shade of red again. “Would be good to beat that fear, no?”

“Hell no!”, Jisung protested loudly.

“You don’t have to go on the ride with me, you know that…”

Minho ignored Changbin and sat down into the gondola in front of them. Changbin slid into the seat across from him and the door to the gondola was closed.

They steadily rose to the top at a slow speed and Changbin got a bit nervous at the sight around them, seeing their friends and eventually the rest of the park get smaller and smaller below them.

Minho was tense and tried his best to keep his eyes focused on the same spot inside the gondola.

Changbin leaned forward to grab one of Minho’s hands inside his own two.

“It’s just a ferris wheel, no need to worry.” His voice sounded calm but inside him, there was chaos. His heart was beating as if he was currently running a marathon and his legs felt a bit weak again.

Minho’s eyes turned to his and he turned a side of his lips up into smile, but he still looked scared.

He took a deep breath before his expression softened. “Changbin…”

Changbin squeezed his hand reassuringly and he thought that he might just pass out in this ferris wheel. Something about the way Minho said his name made him feel light headed.

The gondola descended down again slowly and Minho tried again.

“Changbin, I really like-”

He was interrupted by the voice through the speakers as they reached the ground again. 

_ “Thank you for riding the Magical Lovely Ferris Wonder! Please come again!” _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooooo :D
> 
> i finally finished this one, thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> hope everyone has a great night (or day, depending where you are) and take care of yourselves, my dudes!

Changbin woke up in a cold sweat and took a deep breath for a moment. His muscles ached as if he had just completed a five hour workout and he groaned quietly at the pain.

Felix sleepily lifted his head at the other side of the room to look at him but let it sink down into the pillow again when Changbin didn’t talk to him.

Changbin twisted and turned in bed for a moment before it hit him - he was in his normal, old, familiar body again.

He quickly slid out of bed and put on a pair of underwear before tiptoeing through the hallway to the bathroom.

He was blinded by the light when he turned it on but once his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he saw his usual reflection in the mirror. His reflection from before he had transformed.

He almost let out a yell of happiness before he remembered that it was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep, so he just fist pumped the air for a moment before trudging back to bed. It took him a while to fall asleep again, excited to finally be back in his old body.

The next time he woke up, he heard some of the members chatting in the kitchen. Felix was still sleeping soundly so Changbin let him dream a bit longer and joined the others.

“You’re back!” Jisung was jumping Changbin just a second after the words left his mouth and Changbin almost toppled down to the floor with him.

Minho turned around from where he was standing at the stove to give him a look. Changbin expected him to be back to his usual self now that he was just himself again and braced himself for a joke about his face.

Instead, Minho just smiled at him. 

“Do you want scrambled eggs or pancakes?”

Felix was pissed that no one had woken him up.

“I can’t believe this!”, he muttered around a spoonful of eggs. “Why did you just let me sleep?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at him. “You didn’t miss anything, he didn’t change before our eyes, dummy.”

“We should celebrate this”, Chan cut in. “We should celebrate that we don’t have to find a new member to replace Binnie.”

“Hey!”

Minho huffed. “You know we couldn’t replace him.”

Felix’s eyes darted from Chan to Minho to Changbin as if he was at a tennis match.

Changbin felt his heart rate pick up at the soft way Minho had said it and swallowed hard.

Chan surrendered. “Yeah, yeah. I know. So, pizza party in the afternoon?”

“Let’s go at night, Hyunjin and I wanna go on a sightseeing trip”, Seungmin suggested.

Jisung nodded along. “Sounds good, I wanna hit the beach if anyone wants to join me?”

After breakfast, Jeongin, Jisung and Chan went to the beach while Seungmin and Hyunjin explored the city, leaving Minho, Felix and Changbin to clean up the house a bit.

“How did we even make such a mess? I feel like we spent most of our time on the beach”, Felix complained as he picked some clothes off the floor.

“Beats me.” Changbin was currently swiping the empty floor that Felix left behind while Minho was washing dishes in the kitchen.

Felix nudged Changbin’s side. “Why did you turn back? Did something happen?”

Changbin just shrugged. He would love to know an answer to that question as well. Somehow his thoughts drifted back to Minho looking at him in the ferris wheel yesterday and he felt his face heat up so he turned away to start sweeping again.

“Binnie! What happened?” Felix wouldn’t let up. Felix knew it, Changbin knew it - there was no escape.

“Nothing happened.”

Felix raised an eyebrow at him and did his best to glare but he just ended up looking cute. “Tell meeeeeeeee-”

Changbin sighed. “Look, I don’t know, okay? I really don’t.”

“Then why are you blushing?”

Changbin’s eyes widened and for a moment he was scared they would pop out of his head. Felix couldn’t know. He couldn’t have realized Changbin’s weird crush that just suddenly sprung up the past few days. No way.

“Is this because of you and Minho?”

The question hit him like a brick and Changbin clamped his hand over Felix’s mouth to stop him from talking. Shit, he hoped Minho hadn’t heard them from the kitchen.

“What the fuck, dude?” He let Felix go again. “What do you mean?”

Felix grinned at him slyly and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. “You know what I mean.”

Fuck. “Okay, stop. Don’t say anything. To anyone. It’s a weird... thing and it’ll pass.”

The expression on Felix’s face turned into a confused one. “What are you talking abou-”

“Are you two done chit chatting?”

Minho appeared in the doorway, watching them both with a raised eyebrow. “Felix, can you throw out the trash?”

Felix pressed his lips together and gave Changbin a look before he walked off to take care of the trash. 

Now Minho was left staring at Changbin. “Binnie.”

Changbin’s heart was racing. He had heard them. He tried to come up with some kind of explanation or excuse but his thoughts left him when Minho walked over to him, grabbing one of his hands.

“I wanted to talk to you yesterday but there wasn’t a good time.”

Changbin really wished that his synapses would start working again but luckily, any embarrassing conversation was interrupted by Felix returning back to the living room.

He greeted Minho with a salute. “Trash is done, sir!”

Changbin spent the rest of the day sitting in his room and wallowing in his anxiety. He had told Felix he wasn’t feeling so well and that he wanted to lie down for a bit but what he really did was stew in his worries. He had no doubts that Minho would try to talk to him again if he got him alone and he really wished that he could just erase everything that happened in the past few days.

He wasn’t even sure what the weird feeling he had gotten whenever Minho was around him then had meant until yesterday, so how could Minho have figured him out so easily? Was he that obvious?

He groaned loudly out of frustration and buried his head in his pillow.

“Binnie! It’s pizza time!” Felix popped his head into the room. “Are you feeling better?”

Changbin weighed the risks for a moment, but his stomach decided for him, grumbling loudly.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

The pizza party was actually really nice and Changbin felt himself relax a little bit - until he looked over at Minho. Every time he glanced in Minho’s direction, he found him looking at him.

Changbin couldn’t tell if he was angry, if he was embarrassed, couldn’t read his face at all. Minho’s expression was as blank as a white canvas.

The group slowly made their way back to the beach house, Chan and Felix wandering off to walk near the water, while Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin were making fun of Jisung’s weird way of pronouncing the restaurant’s name in the front.

Minho had stayed towards the back of the group, trailing a few meters behind them.

Changbin had tried to keep up with the Jisung Roast Squad but he was so full from dinner that he slowed down his pace without noticing it, bringing him to the back to walk next to Minho.

As soon as he felt Minho walk next to him, he tensed up.

“Bin.” Minho’s voice was quiet - he was trying not to alert the others. He grabbed Changbin’s wrist and made them stop in the dark space between two streetlights. The others didn’t seem to notice as their chatter got quieter with the distance put between them.

“Can we talk?”

Changbin tried his best to look anywhere but Minho’s face. He attempted to sound casual when he replied, “Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you please look at me?”

There it was again. That strange tone in Minho’s voice that had Changbin’s pulse racing. He sounded… vulnerable.

Changbin tore his eyes off the trash can next to the road to look at Minho.

Minho smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I wanted to tell you this yesterday. And I want you to know that I don’t mean this because you suddenly had tits because I still think and feel the same way now. And I understand it if you don’t.”

The words made Changbin pause. They didn’t make any sense in his mind and his confusion only grew when Minho’s hands reached out to cup his face in them.

“I like you, Seo Changbin.” A pause. “I really like you. Like a lot.”

Changbin felt as if somebody had ripped the ground out from under him and sent him tumbling through space.

“In a more than friends kind of way.”

Minho’s eyes searched his face for a reaction but Changbin was shell shocked, unable to move a single muscle, let alone speak.

“Please say something so I don’t look like an absolute idiot.”

Changbin didn’t need to talk. He pulled Minho closer to himself with a strangled noise and pressed their lips together, his body on fire, like electricity running through his veins.

Minho kissed him back immediately, moving his lips over Changbin’s, deepening the kiss and tangling his hands in Changbin’s hair, trying to make the moment last as long as possible, desperate for the feeling.

A screech sounded nearby and they heard somebody shuffle their way through the sandy beach next to them. 

They pulled away, breathless and flushed to see a soaking wet Chan and and a dry but shocked Felix stand next to them.

“I knew it!” Felix jumped up into the air.

“What?!” Chan gasped for air before he repeated himself, “What?!”

“What the hell happened?”, Minho asked, his voice cracking halfway through.

“I could ask you the same thing!”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know ur thots my lovely people!
> 
> have the freshest of days and make sure to get enough sleep!


End file.
